


Click Boom

by SilverFoxFlame



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Widow X Reader - Freeform, F/F, Fluffy, I'm bad at tags HELP, International, Natasha Romanova X Female Reader, Pining, S.H.E.I.L.D. - Freeform, hitman - Freeform, hitman hunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxFlame/pseuds/SilverFoxFlame
Summary: You finally had your project at S.H.E.I.L.D.- hunting down a deadly international hitman and find his whereabouts before he added any people to his list of victims. Things start getting complicated when you realize that your hitman is playing hard-to-get and is setting games for you, on top of the fact that you have a massive crush on Natasha Romanova aka one of the deadliest and most beautiful person alive.Teaming up with The Avengers, hunting down a wanted criminal, pining on the person you know you can't have a crush on the most, life is getting good, though it could always be better if a certain spider shared those feelings for you as well.





	Click Boom

NAMES OF OFFICIALS SUCH AS THE CALIFORNIA SENATE ARE NOT REAL 

 

Click click click. Click click click. Pause, another click or two and then some scribbling. Click click click. The slight sound of a foot tapping on the ground strung in the small cubicle. Click click click. The tapping grew louder. 

You sighed, pushing your chair backwards and rubbing your temples, frustrated with the results you were getting. You had been doing so well but now a minor roadblock preventing you from continuing with your work. 

Looking at the computer screen that illuminated your cubicle along with a minor lamp, you tried to process the information shown on screen. Numbers flickered across the screen and whenever you attempted to plug them in, the system either crashed or an image appeared on screen for a split second and then it crashed. 

It was 1:07 AM and you knew that the night was only just beginning. Your hard work forced you to be a slave to your computer, and you weren’t sure that you had a home anymore. If you did have one, the last time you stepped foot in there might have been ten days ago. 

Groaning in defeat, you knew it was time for a coffee break. Coming back to the project with a fresh mind and new caffeine might just be in your best interest. Getting up, you left your messy work space and made your way to a break room that was a few halls down. 

One of the things you loved about S.H.E.I.L.D. was how it never seemed to run out of coffee, there was always at least another two bags left in the cabinets. Everybody who worked here seemed to develop a strong caffeine addiction overnight due to their work, so break rooms with strong coffee was a must on every floor. 

Your steps echoed and resonated through the almost empty rooms, a few people still working at the dead of night. You had told your team that you would handle the information for tonight, so the other three had gone home. You realized that sending them home might have been a stupid mistake, but you weren’t able to call them so they could come to the office at midnight. 

Pushing open the heavy door to the break room, you sighed as the sweet relief of coffee entered your nose, it’s scent heavenly to your overworked mind. Taking a few steps forward, you found the strongest coffee you could and started to prepare some, unfocused on your environment. 

The door behind you hissed open as you were waiting for your coffee to brew, so you spun around and watched as an elegant figure made its way to the fridge, opening the doors that let some light spill into the darkened room. 

You watched with weary eyes, having nothing better to do than observe. A moment later the woman grabbed a talk bottle and reached for a small cup in the oak cabinets. She opened the bottle and soon the sound of a liquid being poured into the cup filled the room. 

Her eyes caught yours and you froze up, watching her watch you as if you were a small bunny and she a powerful leopard. 

“Tough work tonight?” she asked, standing up straight and closing the fridge’s door. 

“Yeah, the data isn’t entering properly and I’ve been bending my back in all directions to get this project going,” you explained with a sigh, tired. 

“”I get that. A coworker of mine is being quite the pain in the ass, but he always is. He’s just… really stubborn,” she muttered, taking her cup. “Want some?” she offered you. 

“What is it?” 

“Vodka.” 

“No thank you,” you replied, though the idea of alcohol was tempting. Your brew was completed and you took your cup, the dim lights illuminated the glossy white of the cup. You waited a moment for your coffee to cool, the silence a little awkward and suffocating. 

“If you want I can help you with your project. It’ll take my mind off things and could help you advance,” the other offered. 

“That would be really nice, thank you” you replied almost immediately, eager at the idea of getting past the stupid glitchy program you were using. 

“And to who I ought the favor to?” the other asked, a gleam of red reflecting off of her hair. 

“(F/N) (L/N), and you?” 

“Natasha Romanoff, the pleasure to meet you,” she cooly said. Your heart skipped a beat when she said her name and you suddenly felt your hands grasping harder at your beverage. You hadn’t been able to recognize her with such dim lighting at night, but now you could start making out her figure and recognize her a little better. 

“Do you usually drink vodka in such early hours?” you asked, curious on her habits. 

“No, but Tony is getting on every single one of my nerves right now, which is extremely difficult for even him to do. It’s the lack of sleep honestly, he’s behaving like a child,” she grumbled, explaining herself. 

“I have a coworker sort of like that. Except she’s really peppy and happy all of the time which can get irritating at times. I appreciate her, she’s a good person and can whip up reports out of thin air like they’re nothing, but sometimes she can get a bit much,” you sighed, relating. 

“So tell me about your project you’re working on,” Natasha said, walking closer to you until you were both leaning back on the counter, a drink in hand. 

“My team and I were tasked to find the locations, personal information, future whereabouts, distinctive location patterns and connections affiliated with the hitman known as Grey Mark. The mission was assigned four days ago yet we have been pulling all-nighters and working around the clock to get the information we need. Tonight is the first night I let my team go home to rest, but I’m still working here. Somebody needs to keep things moving, you know?” you explained, venting ever so slightly about your project. As the head of the project, you had sacrificed yourself to stay late and find out more about a possible location that Grey Mark may be headed. 

“So, when is the last time you got some sleep?” 

“Two days ago, seven hours total. I stashed some blankets and a pillow under my desk since there’s no point going home,” you said, taking a long sip of your coffee. You could almost instantly feel the caffeine in your veins, but it did little to actually wake you up. 

“Not to bad. My record is five an a half days of no sleep,” Natasha said with small smirk, which you took as a challenge. 

“My record is four days and nineteen hours,” you said proudly, though you were certain that you could beat that record if you tried. 

“Impressive. Have you ever thought of signing up for the No Sleep Challenge around here?” Natasha asked with a small smirk on her face. 

“No, that’s a thing?” 

“Any challenge involving sleep, fighting or caffeine in a ‘thing’ around here, no matter how much the administration tries to shut these things down,” Natasha said as if she were reminiscing about her past. 

“Have you done any of them?” You pressed on, curious. 

“Of course. Though, in my advice, do not try try the caffeinated tea challenge. Trust me, coffee is much better and much stronger,” Nat advised. 

“Caffeinated tea challenge? I’ve never heard of that before.” 

“It’s where you get your caffeine from tea instead of coffee for a long period of time. The one who can go the longest without turning to coffee wins. The record holder has been able to keep it up for a total of six days,” Natasha explained and you guessed that she may have participated in the challenge at one point or another. 

“Six days! Geez, I can’t go without coffee for two hours, never mind tea. Although green tea is delicious, it does nothing to keep me awake and going,” you explained, wincing at the thought of having to do the challenge. 

“Yeah, exactly. I did it once, with Dr. Banner, but we didn’t last long. Well, Bruce lasted five days so I applaud him for that, but I only managed seventeen hours,” she said and you gave off a small laugh, knowing that you probably would’ve done worse than her. 

“What’s the craziest challenge you’ve ever done?” You asked, never thinking that the Black Widow would compete in useless challenges that were borderline prohibited at S.H.E.I.L.D. 

“Hm, that’s difficult. The worst ones I’ve seen are with Clint involved. Does supervising them count?” 

“Uh, I guess, sure,” you responded. 

“Then having to watch people fight in a room using old pennies and dimes. No nickels, quarters, credit cards or dollars allowed. Only pennies and dimes,” Nat explained with a straight expression on her face. 

“Clint was involved in this?” 

“He won the stupid thing. He won bragging rights and a mini stuffed pink carnival teddy bear, so I think he entered the contest for the plush. He still has it, you know, though don’t ever mention it to him unless you want emergency medical care and two weeks in the medical wing,” Natasha strongly advised. 

“Who comes up with these kinds of things?” 

“No idea and I don’t really want to know,” Natasha responded. You two stayed in silence for a few moments, each drinking your vodka coffee. 

“So um, the project…” 

“Yeah, I’ll help you with that. What was inconveniencing you?” 

“I keep trying to plug in coordinates, but the system never gives me to where. The coordinates are so specific that I need the program, but it keeps crashing,” you explained, taking another small sip. 

“Might it be that your hitman specifically disabled the program you’re using so that you can’t locate him?” 

“Probably, that was my guess, but the program is specific to S.H.E.I.L.D. so it would have had to been an inside job in order for that theory to work,” you grimaced. 

“Well, let’s just keep that in the back of our mind and not jump to conclusions. Show me this program and your coordinates,” Natasha said. You nodded and took your cup, leaving the room with Natasha trailing behind you closely. You reached your cubicle and turned the computer back on, the program popping up. Your sticky note with the coordinates was on the bottom of the computer, so you took it up and gave it to her. 

“Hm, seems like a foreign place, not around here. What do you say?” Natasha asked, analyzing it. 

“Without specifics, the place seems to be in Belgium, on the outskirts of Brussels but I don’t know where in the outskirts. My theory is perhaps he is making his next target an official working for the European Union, though I can’t be certain,” you explained. 

“I agree,” Natasha nodded, “This seems like a good lead but we can’t be sure. How much do you know about him?” 

“Appears to be a 28 year old male, grey eyes with chestnut brown hair. Name, ethnicity and origins are unknown. Known as Grey Mark and is an international hitman and specializes with daggers and throwing knives. Victims of him include Morris LeClaire, the former California Senate, Brunhilde Martine, an ambassador for France situated in Moscow, Claire Benoit, an ambassador Canada who was located in Cairo-” 

“- I see who you’re talking about now, thank you,” Natasha said, cutting you off. You shut your mouth and let her type the coordinates into the program, getting the same frustrating results as you. 

“Well, you should get somebody to take a look at the program from it’s programming and see if the problem may be there. In the meantime, is there anything else you could do for the project?” Natasha asked, knowing that it would be useless to keep trying to plug in the coordinates. 

“I could just manually find the coordinates, though as I stated earlier it won’t be very easy to get such precise information as the program,” you said and she nodded. 

“Well it looks like that’ll be what you’ll have to do for now (F/N). Is there anything else I could help you with?” 

“I have just a quick question- have you heard of Grey Mark before?” you asked, wondering if he was as known as you suspected he was. 

“Of course, I know the names of hundreds of assassins, especially since S.H.E.I.L.D. is working on tracking him down. I don’t know his specifics, but I know he is an international threat. Good luck trying to track him down, you’ll have your work cut out for you,” Natasha said. She took a final sip of her vodka and stepped out of your cubicle, walking down the hall. 

You let out a small smile, not realizing that you were just staring at her leave. Maybe having stayed here for the night again wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! As always, comments are always appreciated! Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
